Enemies or lovers?
by POMfan
Summary: Leo is in love with Karai, and she likes him too but she knows they can't be together. But Leo is not giving her up so easy so he wants to give up everything for her. LEOXKARAI With a little bit of DONNIEXAPRIL! 2k12
1. First Kiss

It all started on one of the roofs.

Leonardo was sitting on one and looked around the city.

He used to hate it, but now he loves it.

It was one of the moments when he could see Karai again, well they will be fighting most of the time but still... he could see her.

He was looking around, every were for Karai.

Then he heard a sound behind him, he smiled and grabbed his swords from his back.

"Where you expecting me?" Karai stood before her with one hand on her sword and the other hand on her hip.

"It's good to see you too Karai..." He looked at her and smiled, he knows what Raph told him about her, that she is evil and stuff but he just likes her too much to let her go.

"Let's just fight!" She said and she was standing in her fighting position.

"Or we can just talk…" He said and she looked at him.

"You're kidding right?" She said but he looked serious.

"Leo, we can't chat! Were enemies, we can't even be close friends"

"Just because your dad doesn't like it… I know you like it!"

He said and he walks forward and stands still in front of her.

"Why do you think I like it?"

"Because that's how you are!"

"You know nothing about me!"

"I know you wanna be friends and live a real life and…."

That was it for Karai, she jumped on him and holds her sword at his throat.

"You know nothing about me…" She said looking him in the eyes.

"You don't know me at all!" Then he turned her around, her sword fell down of the building and he holds her wrists and he looked her in the eyes.

"I want to know you, and know the real you…." Her anger just all disappeared out of her eyes.

"I-I..." Then he put his finger for her lips.

"Shhh… Don't say anything…" Then he put his hand on her cheek and put his lips to her.

First she was shocked and wanted to push him off her... but then she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

Leo smiled when he knew she was kissing him back, she liked him too.

When she broke the kiss she looked at him.

He looked at her and smiled, he thought that she would smile back but he was wrong.

She pushed him off her and stood up.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, and she looked stressed.

"Don't you get it Leo, we can't be together! We are enemies, we suppose to HATE each other!" She yelled at him.

"But Karai…."

"No buts! I am going home now, and this thing never happened… Think about it Leo, You and me are like water and fire, they don't match!"

Then she jumped off the roof and grabbed her sword and she runs away.

"And then she left…" Leo finished to the guys when he came back.

"She is right Leo, you shouldn't have kissed her!" Raph said to him and looked at him putting his comic book down.

"Yeah that was not good bro…" Mikey said putting a slice of pizza into his mouth.

"What will Shredder do when he finds out she was kissing with you huh? Did you think about that?" Donny said sitting next to him with April.

"I don't know guys, she did kiss me back"

"So… You heard what she said Leo… You guys are enemies and you can't be together" April said and looked at him.

He just gave a sigh and then looked at his brothers and April.

"I guess you guys are right… I just need to forget her"

At the abandon church Karai was sitting in the window laying against the window frame.

She was looking down at Baxter Stockman who was working hard.

The foot clan had found him hiding and Shredder told him that he could keep his life only if he would work hard.

Xever and Chris Bradford still hated him and wanted to do everything to make his life here more miserable then it already is.

She is the only one who is a little bit nice to him.

"So what are you think?" He asked her when he was finished.

"Another M.O.U.S.E.R?" She said to him and he nodded.

She looked at him and he was smiling.

"It does look good, did you update it or something?" She said to him.

"I gave it a shiny color, now they look more new, you like it?"

"Yeah it looks good!" He smiled by hearing this and he goes back to work.

"Ah what do we have here, if it isn't Baxter Stickman…?" Xever walked into the room with Chris.

Chris grabbed Baxter by this collar and looked at him.

"You know we are still angry about that little maze of doom thing!"

She saw that he wanted to push him and then she just jumped down to them.

"Let him go Bradford he is not worth it…" She said and Xever and Chris turned around and saw her.

"Karai…" Xever and Chris looked annoyed when they saw her.

"Yes it's me… Just let him go, why do you wanna push him so bad?"

"He did something and he is going to pay for that…" Xever said walking to the table where his new M.O.U.S.E.R was laying on.

"He is really going to pay for that Karai!" Chris grins evilly to Baxter and he swallowed.

"What do we have here?" Xever looked at his new M.O.U.S.E.R and grins.

"Uh that is my new M.O.U.S.E.R… As you can see I updated it so now it's more Shiny and…" Xever just picked up the little mouser and put it down on the ground and broke it with his metal feet's.

"…Very new" Baxter finished his talk and looked at the broken M.O.U.S.E.R

"Why did you do that?" Karai looked at Xever who was laughing, he walked behind Karai and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh my sweet dear Karai, we are evil we do that stuff all the time… And this little guy here needs to pay for what he did to us!"

"You, the daughter of Shredder, don't like it that we are hurting just a guy here? Are you turning soft?" Chris said throwing Baxter on the ground in front of her.

"N-No… Why are you saying that?" Chris and Xever smiled.

"Then go on belo*... Hurt the little guy here…" Xever whispered in her ear.

"Uh... I don't know, he didn't do anything to me…" Chris laughed by hearing this, and picked up the guy and threw him against the wall.

"You Karai are really getting soft!" Then Chris and Xever walked away and Karai walked to Baxter.

"Are you okay?" Karai asked him and she helped him up and he get the dust of his clothes.

"Yes I am... thanks for not killing me or hurting me"

"You're welcome… It's sad that they killed your M.O.U.S.E.R"

"I will make a better one, thank you for the help and I think you really are the sweetest of the Foot Clan"

She then walked away to her room, maybe Xever, Chris and Bradford where right.

Maybe she is going to be soft, very soft.

Belo: *beautiful

REVIEW PLEASEE THANK YOUU :D


	2. An fever

_~KARAI'S POV~_

I was walking on the roofs looking around.

Still thinking about what Xever, Chris and Baxter said to me.

That Im getting soft…It's not that Im getting soft it's just Leo.

He drives me crazy just like my father does.

But after Leo kissed me, I just think about him all the time.

About his strong arms, and his cute eyes and the way he smiles and… STOP IT KARAI!

HE IS YOUR ENEMY!

I sit down on a roof and just looked around.

"Hey… " I turned around and saw Leo standing there.

I stood up and wanted to go away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Leo, let go of me" I said and I tried to get my arm back.

"Just tell me why you don't wanna speak to me"

"Hmm well maybe I don't wanna speak to you because you kissed me and ruined my life!"

"Hey you kissed me back! And what do you mean by ruined your life?"

"Its… Xever, Chris and Stockman okay!" I get my arm out of his grip and looked at him.

"They think Im turning soft… " I looked at the ground

"Why would they think that?" He looked at me and I looked back at him.

"Well they think that because Im confused, I don't know what's good and bad anymore"

He put his hands on my shoulders and gave an sweet smile at me.

"I understand, and I will stay out of your way if that is what you…."

I just shut him up by pushing my lips against his.

I closed my eyes and I felt his arms wrap round my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

I don't know why I did it but… I just did it.

~LEO'S POV~

I closed my eyes and I knew that I blushed when she kissed me.

SHE IS KISSING ME! OH YES SHE LIKES ME TOO!  
I don't know why she did it, maybe she just wanted to do it

After like 5 minutes of kissing she pushed me away.

And she looked at me again, the same face when I saw when she pushed me away the first time.

"Why the fuck did you kiss me back!" She said angry at me.

"Well maybe because I like you! Then tell me why did you kiss me?"

"Maybe because I like you too but we can't be together!" I looked at her and she looked back at me,

"I-I know we can't…But I just can't forget a thing about you" I said and put my hand on her cheek.

She just walked away, and she looked hurt.

"We can't be together… and we are never going to be together!" She said and then she runs away.

I just stood there, alone on the roofs and I walked back home to the sewers.

When I was walking, I suddenly start to feel terrible and everything around me gets blurry.

And when I get back in there my brothers all looked at me.

"Hey Leo.. what's wrong?" Mikey said looking at me.

I wanted to answer but then I felt to the ground.

"LEO!" I heard Raph yell and then everything starts to get blurry again.

All I saw after that was black.

_~KARAI'S POV~_

I just walked in the abandon church and I wanted to talk to no one.

I opened the door and I saw Baxter Stockman working.

"Oh hey there Karai, what happened to you?" He asked me.

"Nothing why do you ask?" Then he just looked at me.

"Well you look very sick, are you all right?" I nodded but I did feel a little dizzy.

"So did Xever and Chris already hurt you or something?" I just asked him trying to let him not worry about me.

"No, I didn't see them all…" Then on the perfect moment, they walked in.

"Day.." He said looking annoyed when he saw them.

"Wow Karai what happened to you?" Chris said to me.

"Nothing! Why is everyone asking that to me" I said and I wanted to walk away.

"You look sick.. And I think you are sick" Xever said walking to me.

"Guys Im okay, Im….." Then I feel a lot of pain coming into my head and I fall on my knees.

"I don't think she is feeling okay.." Baxter said but I heard an push so I guess one of the guys was hurting him.

"Stay out of this stinkman! " Chris said looking at me. "Karai, are you okay? "

"I.." Then I fell on the ground and all I saw after was black.

_~NORMAL POV~_

"Holy crap!" Xever said walking to Karai and picking her up in his arms.

"She is unconscious… We have to lay her on her bed and let the fever go down" Chis said to him

"What is going on in here!" They turned around and saw the Shredder standing there looking at the girl in Xever's hands.

"What happened to her?" He asked looking a bit angry.

"She passed out, she haves an fever master" Chis answered him and the Shredder put his hand on her head.

"Stockman! You will take care of her when she has an fever, and if she doesn't get better! You will die!" Stockman gulped but nodded and Xever put the girl in bed.

Baxter looked at her and put some cold water over her head.

"Don't worry Karai, you will get better soon!" He said looking at the girl.

He just hopes she will get better soon, or ells he will be dead!


End file.
